Ray's Stalker
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: Someone is stalking Ray. Kai has to go to Russia for 3 days, so the Blitzkrieg Boys are gonna protect Ray. Who's the stalker and what does he want with Ray? KaixRay, TysonxMax, TalaxBryan
1. Chapter 1

**Ray's Stalker**

Erica- Hi my peeps!

Pico-Yo!

Kai- You gonna torture me or Ray?

Erica-Noo!

Pico- We're just gonna scare Ray a little bit!

Kai- rises an eyebrow

Pico- Alright! We're gonna scare Ray a lot!

Kai- I knew it! Don't hurt Ray!

Pico- We won't!

Erica- Ray, do the disclaimer please!

Ray- Erica does not own Beyblade!

Erica- On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**The First Letter**

It was a rainy morning, so the gang didn't have to train. So Tyson and Max slept in while Kai and Ray stayed up. Kai was having a shower while Ray was making coffee and breakfast.

"Man, it's been raining like this for 3 days now!" Ray said to himself. Then someone walked into the kitchen. Ray turned around and saw Kenny. "Morning Kenny! Stayed up late again?" Ray asked noticing Kenny was yawning.

"Ya, I did but yawn don't worry about me," Kenny yawned as Ray handed him a cup of coffee. Then Kai came into the kitchen.

"Morning Kitten!" Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Ray's waist.

"Morning love!" Ray smiled as he cuddled into Kai's body.

"I'm going to my room! Thanks for the coffee, Ray!" Kenny said as he grabbed his laptop and his coffee and left the kitchen.( Erica- Too many and in that sentence!) After Kenny left the kitchen Kai stuck his nose in the air and sniff.

"Is something burning, Ray?" Kai asked.

"Oh shit! The bacon!" Ray shouted as he pushed Kai out of his way and rushed to the oven. Ray grabbed the frying pan off the hot burner and placed it on the cooler burner.

"I hope you like your bacon extra crispy!" Ray said.

" I'm sure Tyson will eat it!" Kai smirked.

"Ya, he would," Ray replied as he placed the bacon on a plate. "I'm gonna go and get the mail!" Ray said.

"Ok. Here, take the umbrella!" Kai said as he handed Ray a blue umbrella. Ray took the umbrella and went outside. Then Kai grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. Kai took a sip of his coffee when suddenly he heard Max shouting and Tyson falling down the stairs. Kai went into the hallway and saw Tyson on the floor holding his clothes and Max on top of the stairs covering himself with a blanket.

"You selfish bastard! How dare you call me Mariah while we're having sex!I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again! Ever!" Max yelled as he ran to his own room.

"Maxie!" Tyson whined. Kai just shook his head and went back to the kitchen. When Kai got to the kitchen he saw Ray at the table organizing the mail.

"What was all the commotion about?" Ray asked.

"Max and Tyson had a fight! Tyson called Max ,Mariah, while they were screwing," Kai explained as he sat down beside his koi.

"What a moron!" Ray said. Then Ray came across a thick brown envelope that was addressed to him. Ray opened the envelope to reveal a letter and a tape. Then Ray looked at the letter. The letters on the paper were cut out from a magazine. The letter read:

**I BEEN WATCHING YOU! YOU'RE SEXY AND GORGEOUS... I WONDER WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE!**

Ray was a little shock at the letter.

"Ray , what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"This letter. There's no return address and it doesn't say who is from!" Ray said as he handed the letter to Kai. Kai looked at the letter.

"What sick fuck send you this," Kai snarled.

"I don't know," Ray said. "There's a video tape in the passage too!"

"Well pop it into the VCR and check it out," Kai said. So Ray took the tape and went into the livingroom with Kai. Ray put the tape into the VCR and then sat down beside Kai on the couch.

_**On the Video**_

_Kai and Ray were in the park having a picnic. It was just them alone. At first they were talking and laughing. Then they started kissing. Ray was laying on the blanket and Kai was on top of him. Kai was taking Ray's pants off then Kai unzipped his pants. He took out his member and gently force himself into Ray's entrance. Kai started thrusting slow then soon started to thrust faster. Ray's moans were getting louder and louder as Kai sped up some more. Then Ray ached his back as he released himself. Kai did the same. And that was the end of the tape._

_**End of the Video**_

"Kai, you said there was no one at the park that day!" Ray said looking at Kai.

"There wasn't anyone! I'd looked! This fucker must of been hiding in the bushes," Kai growled. "We shouldn't get excited about this! It's probably some sex crazy fan!" Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Ray.

"Ya, you're probably right. I won't worry about it," Ray replied as he snuggled into Kai. They sat there for a few minutes until Kai broke the silence.

"We're not gonna tell this to Mr. Dickenson. Put the letter and the tape in a shoe box. If you get anymore letters from this sick fuck then we'll tell Mr. Dickenson, okay!" Kai said. Ray nodded. Kai just hopes that Ray doesn't receive anymore letters or tapes from this freak.

Erica- Finished first chapter!

Pico- Hurray!

Ray- Now time for a question for all you reviewers and readers!

Erica- I have chapter 2 & 3 done on paper but I need your opinion for the 4th chapter! Ok! The question is: Should I let the stalker cut Ray's hair while Ray is sleeping?

Ray- WHAT! NOO! NOT MY HAIR!hugs his ponytail

Kai- How's that gonna work!

Pico- Very easy!

Erica- The stalker sneaks into the house at night when everyone is asleep!

Ray- Waaaaaa! crying while hugging his ponytail NOT MY HAIR! Waaaaaa!

Pico- Quit your whining, Ray! Fucking pussy!

Erica+Kai- PICO!

Pico- sorry!

Ray- sniff..sniff.. wh..who is the stalker?

Erica- I'm not telling yet!

Kai- WHAT! My kitten is in trouble here and you won't tell us who's the stalker is!

Erica- What part of yet, do you not understand!

Kai- Oh!

Erica- Anyway! Moving on!

Pico- Please Read and Review!

Ray- And answer the question! Please think wisely! MY HAIR IS AT STAKE HERE!

Kai- Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray's Stalker**

Erica- Hello my peeps!

Pico- Hey all!

Erica- now for my question, should I let the stalker cut Ray's ponytail off in chapter 4?

Pico- So far there's 2 no and 1 yes! You readers out there still have time to vote yes or no!

Ray- crying NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Kai- It's ok, Kitten! You're still beautiful to me!

Ray- sniff Really? sniff

Kai- Yes!

Ray- sniff Thanks you, hunny! starts kissing Kai

Pico- Get a room, lovebirds!

Erica- Pico, do the disclaimer please!

Pico- Erica does not own Beyblade! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

It has been 3 days since Ray received the letter and the tape. The team was in the backyard watching Kai and Max beybattle. Ray was laying on the grass enjoying the heat from the sun like a cat. Tyson was sitting beside Ray. Max was still not talking to Tyson. Tyson decided to ask Ray for advise on how to get Maxie back.

"Ray, I need your help to get Maxie back!" Tyson asked. Ray sat up and looked at Tyson.

"Well, do something romantic," Ray suggested.

"I don't know anything on romantic stuff!" Tyson said.

"TYSON!" Ray said as he did an anime fall.

"Why do you think I asked you!' Tyson replied. "You're smart and you have Kai wrapped around your little finger!"

"Ok! Umm... I know! Buy 2 dozens of red and white roses. Then take all the petals off and scattered them on the bad, then light some candles," Ray suggested.

"Great idea, Ray!" Tyson said as he got up. Kai won the match.

"Ok guys, you can have a break!" Kai said. Then right away Tyson took off. Ray stood up and walked into the house. Ray went to the kitchen to get a drink when he noticed a letter on the counter. Ray grabbed the letter. The letters on the paper were cut out of a magazine. The letter read:

**HI GORGEOUS,**

**I LEFT A PRESENT FOR YOU! IT'S ON YOUR BED!**

Ray was confused at first but then he thought it was Kai playing a joke. Ray decided to go to his and Kai's room. He went upstairs and into his and Kai's room. When he got to the room he saw a medium size box with a video on his bed. Ray went up to his bed and grabbed the box. Then he took the lid off the box and screamed at what was in the box.

Kai was outside talking to Kenny when he heard Ray scream. Kai ran into the house and up the stairs. He got their room and saw Ray crying. Kai went up to Ray and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai asked. Ray pointed to the box on the floor. Kai looked and his eyes widened. In the box was a bloody heart. Then Kai noticed something on the inside of the lid. Kai grabbed the lid and noticed that there was a message on it. The message was written in blood and it says:

**YOU WANTED LEE'S HEART, WELL NOW YOU GOT IT!**

Ray started to cry louder. Kai started to rub Ray's back to comfort him.

"He knows my past! He knew that I had a crush on Lee when I was a child," Ray cried. Then Kai noticed the video tape on the bed.

"What's on the tape, Ray?" Kai asked.

"I-I don't know! I-I didn't watch it yet!" Ray said. Kai took the tape and went down stairs with Ray to the living room. When Kai and Ray got to the living room Max and Kenny were already in the living room watching T.V.

"Hi guys!" Max smiled. Then he noticed the tape in Kai's hand. "Oh cool! What movie did you guys get?" Max asked. Then Kenny noticed that Ray was shaking and crying.

"Are you ok, Ray? You look awful!" Kenny said with concerned.

"Ya Ray, you look like shit!" Tyson said as he came into the living room.

"Guys, we need the T.V. and the VCR!" Kai growled. Kai went to the T.V. and put the tape into the VCR. Then Kai sat down on the couch beside Ray.

_**On the Video Tape**_

_Lee was tied to a chair in an old damp room. Lee looked dazed_.

"_Rrrrr... Where am I?" Lee groaned. Lee was looking around the room when suddenly a big butcher knife appeared in front of the screen. Then the knife plunged_ _into Lee's chest. Lee screamed in pain. The knife stabbed Lee repeatedly in the chest. Blood was everywhere. Just then a cloak_ _figure appeared. The cloak figure stabs Lee and then rips open his chest. Then the figure shoved his gloved hand into Lee's chest and then rips out his heart. Then the dark figure held the heart in front of the screen. _

_**End of Video**_

At the end of the tape everyone in the living room just stared at the T.V.

"Cool movie!" Tyson said.

"It looked so real!" Max replied. Ray got up and ran to the bathroom.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Kai yelled. "That was real! That sick fuck left Lee's heart in a box on mine and Ray's bed!" Kai growled. All that was heard in the bathroom was Ray vomiting and crying. "Ray has a stalker!"

"Sorry man!" Tyson said.

"Poor Ray!" Max replied.

"Kenny, email Mr. Dickenson and tell him we have problems!" Kai demanded. Then Kai left the living room and went to the bathroom to check on Ray. When Kai got to the bathroom he could hear Ray crying and vomiting.

"Ray, are you ok?" Kai asked.

"sniff No! sniff sniff" Ray cried. Kai grabbed the door knot and twisted it. Kai was surprise that the door wasn't looked. So he opened the door and saw Ray sitting beside the toilet. Ray's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Kai walked up to Ray and sat down beside. Then he wrapped his arms around Ray. Ray buried his face into Kai's chest. Kai ran his fingers through Ray's hair while whispering soft soothing words to calm Ray down. A few minutes later Ray fell asleep on Kai.

Ray- ...Lee...dead..? eyes go watery

Tyson- Dude, this chapter was cool! Me and Maxie are back together!

Ray- WAAAAAAAAA crying WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tyson- Dude, what's up with you!

Ray- WAAAAAA! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! WAAAAAAAA!

Kai- At least he won't be bothering us anymore, Ray!

Ray- ASSHOLE! slaps Kai in the face WAAAAAA! runs away

Kai- Kitten! Baby! Please come back! runs after Ray I'm sorry!

Pico- What an idiot!

Erica- You said it! Anyway, please vote yes or no for the question , should I let the stalker chop off Ray's ponytail in chapter 4?

Pico- Please read and review! And vote please!


End file.
